Sexual Deviance
by Alexara
Summary: [First Case: KrisTao up!]Six stories about sexual deviance./EXO (forever)OT12! Official pair. KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek/YAOI-BL/Very Mature Content. I've warned you, okay? do not insult or bash. criticize are allowed! thanks
1. Teaser

**Sexual Deviance**

**EXO (forever)OT12. Official pairings.**

**Warn: Yaoi(Boys Love), explicit mature content, OOC, BDSM, bad langague and hard sex for some chapters, Typo(s), etc.**

**Enjoy!**

**Teaser**

_**First case: Anal sex**_

_**Anal sex is insert and thrusting of the erect penis into a person's anus(rectum) for sexual pleasure.**_

_"Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku tentang sodomi, __**Kris**_seonsaengnim_?"_

_"Tentu, __**Huang Zitao**__."_

_"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkanmu."_

_"Kurasa dengan praktek akan membuatmu lebih cepat mengerti."_

_._

_._

_._

_**Second: Homosexuality**_

_**Homosexuality is sexual attraction or sexual habit with the same gender.**_

_"Menurutku, _gay _itu menjijikan. Bagaimana menurutmu, ketua kelas__** Kim?**__"_

_"Menurutku, kau harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu, wakil ketua kelas __**Zhang**__."_

_._

_._

_._

_**Third case: Cohabitation**_

_**Cohabitation is living together in a sexual relationship without marriage.**_

_"Ternyata ada untungnya kita mempunyai marga yang sama."_

_"Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau status kita sebagai saudara sepupu itu palsu?"_

_"Dan kita tinggal bersama karena kita hanyalah _sex friend?"

_"Ya, setidaknya hidup tanpa menikah seperti ini lebih baik. Iya kan, __**Jongdae**__?"_

_._

_._

_._

_**Fourth case: Transvestitism**_

_**Transvestitism is crossdressing for sexual pleasure.**_

_"Aku suka melakukan _sex _dengan orang yang suka _crossdressing _sepertimu."_

_"_Well, _kau mau coba, __**Oh Sehun**__?"_

_._

_._

_._

_**Fifth case: Sadism and Masochistm**_

_**Sadism and Masochistm is sexual behaviour containing gore thing fo sexual pleasure.**_

_"Kau tahu aku sangat suka melihat darah di sekitar _penismu _kan?"_

_"Ahh...__**Jongin! **__Aku ingin kau menyetrum lagi penisku! Eungghh... Ahh!"_

_"Kau benar-benar __seorang _masochist_, __**Kyungsoo!"**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Sixth case(Last): Pedophilia**_

_**Pedophilia is physicartic disorder in which adult or older adolescent experiences a primary or exclusive sexual attraction to children.**_

_"Aku kangen hyung~ apalagi penis hyung yang besar itu!"_

_"Hyunghh... aku ingin..."_

_"Kau benar-benar anak yang nakal nan mesum, __**Baekhyun**__!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continue or delete?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vara's note: hai! Bertemu lagi sama gue :3 setelah hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan dan laptop gue yang akhirnya menyerah untuk bertahan hidup/? Gue kembaliii!

Ff ini terinspirasi akibat penyimpangan sosial yang diajarin sama guru sosiologi gue. Hehe.

Baru teaser, di chapter selanjutnya akan dijelaskan :3

Fyi, gue ganti penname. Yah, walaupun orangnya sama -v-

Gue tetep jadiin Kris _cast. Kris is always with EXO. Hexagon for EXO. What that means if there's only five members in EXO-M? What the meaning of 'We are one' if you all separated like this? But,_gue tetep ngebiasin Kris dan mendukungnya :3

Buat _readers_ yang baca ff gue yang lain, gue akan ngelanjutin secepat mungkin. Dan yang buat minta sequel 'Bus'... gue belum bisa bikinin maaf ToT

Sekian dari gue :3

**20140529**

**Sign,**

**Alexara**


	2. First case: What is anal sex?

Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang dengan tinggi semampai untuk ukuran seusianya,tengah berlari dengan kekuatan maksimal, berharap ia sampai di kelasnya sebelum guru yang paling menyebalkan datang.

Namanya Huang Zitao. Dan dia tidak mau dihukum oleh guru Sosiologinya, Wu Yifan atau Kris; ia lebih suka dipanggil dengan agak 'kebarat-baratan'. Hukumannya tidak main-main, seperti berlari keliling lapangan _indoor _20 kali atau _lebih mudahnya, _menulis 'saya tidak akan terlambat lagi' tanpa spasi di 10 kertas portofolio dan dikumpulkan paling lambat esok harinya.

_What the fuck? _Lebih baik tenaganya digunakan untuk bertanding _game RPG online_ dengan Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun; teman sekelasnya.

**Brak!**

Tao membuka pintu kelasnya dengan agak kasar. Dilihatnya si ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelasnya yang bertengkar; ini hal yang biasa, laki-laki berkedok perempuan yang tengah memoleskan _lipstick_ ke bibirnya, satu orang dengan tinggi yang mencolok tengah berlari kesana kemari, siswa berkulit gelap yang tengah tertidur, dan saudara sepupu berbeda bentuk wajah yang tengah bercengkrama. Dia bernafas agak lega karena guru itu juga terlambat. Tao berjalan ke arah mejanya sambil mengatur nafas.

"Terlambat lagi?"

Tao yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya menoleh, mendapati teman sebangkunya yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Ia meminjamkan Tao saputangannya dan membiarkan Tao membersihkan keringat dengan saputangan miliknya. Kemudian Kyungsoo, teman sebangku Tao, memberinya susu kalengan dingin. "Minumlah. Kau pasti haus."

"_Gomawo_!" Seru Tao senang. Ia membuka susu itu dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Bahkan aku yang tidur lebih larut bisa datang paling awal di kelas, Zitao."

Tao mendelik dan mendapati teman bermain _game RPG online_-nya, Sehun tengah tersenyum mengejek dirinya.

"Diam kau cadel."

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku-"

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

Suara berat yang menyapa seisi kelas membuat Sehun tidak membalas ejekan Tao.

Dalam sekejap, kelas itu menjadi hening. Semua berada di meja masing-masing. Sang ketua kelas, Joonmyeon, menyiapkan kelas dan memberi salam pada guru tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Kris _seonsaengnim_!"

.

.

.

.

**Sexual Deviance**

**Kris x Tao**

**Warn: Yaoi(Boys Love), explicit mature content, OOC, bad langague, BDSM and hard sex for some chapter, Typo(s), etc.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

**First case: What is anal sex?**

Tao lebih memilih memainkan pensilnya dan mencoret-coret bukunya dibanding memperhatikan guru Sosiologinya yang tengah mengajar tentang bab 'Penyimpangan sosial'.

"Penyimpangan sosial memiliki banyak macam. Yang paling sering muncul kasusnya adalah kriminalitas, penyimpangan seksual, penyimpangan gaya hidup, dan penggunaan obat-obatan terlarang," jelas guru Tao di depan. Remajayang mempunyai golongan darah AB itu menguap lebar. Efek bermain _game RPG online_;bertaruh untuk mendapatkan _console game_ terbaru dari pihak yang kalah.

"...Donald Light, Suzanne Infeld, dan Craig J. Calhoun membagi kriminalitas dibagi empat tipe, yaitu 'kejahatan tanpa korban', 'kejahatan terorganisir', 'Kejahatan kerah putih', 'kejahatan korporat'. Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Kris selaku guru sosiologi. Kebanyakan dari mereka menggeleng, kecuali Huang Zitao.

"Sudah ada dibuku. Jadi kami tak perlu bertanya padamu,_ seonsaengnim_."

Tao tidak menyukai mata pelajaran Sosiologi, makanya dia senang sekali menyela Kris dengan hal tidak penting. Kris memijit pelan pelipisnya, baru kali ini ia menemukan siswa yang tidak sopan tapi dengan wajah polos; _innocent face _macam Huang Zitao.

"Tidak ada lagi? Baik, saya lanjutkan. Kejahatan tanpa korban adalah..."

Tao berdecak, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah kanan, mendapati teman sebangkunya sedang mencatat. "Kenapa mencatatnya? Tidak penting tahu."

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerak penanya dan tertawa kecil sambil mengusak rambut Tao. "Materi apapun yang diberikan oleh _seonsaengnim _itu penting, Tao."

"Cih, membosankan!" Tao mendengus kesal dan kembali mencoret-coret bukunya tidak jelas.

"...kejahatan yang tidak mengakibatkan penderitaan pada korban akibat tindak pidana orang lain. Kejahatan terorganisir adalah pelaku kejahatan merupakan komplotan yang secara berkesinambung melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan uang atau kekuasaan dengan jalan menghindari hukum. Kejahatan kerah putih adalah kejahatan yang mengacu pada kejahatan orang-orang terpandang atau berstatus tinggi. Dan yang terakhir, kejahatan korporat adalah-"

"Jenis kejahatan yang dilakukan atas nama organisasi dengan tujuan menaikkan keuntungan atau menekan kerugian. Semuanya sudah tercetak jelas dibuku dan kau tidak perlu menerangkannya lagi, _seonsaengnim_," potong Tao malas. Kris hanya tersenyum mendapat perilaku seperti itu. Baginya hal seperti ini sudah biasa jika dilakukan oleh murid macam Tao, namun akan menjadi luar biasa jika Kyungsoo yang melakukannya.

Kris membalikkan lembaran menuju halaman berikutnya pada buku yang ia pegang. "Baiklah, saya harap kalian bisa mengerti tentang penjelasan tadi. Berikutnya saya akan membahas tentang penyimpangan seksual. Penyimpangan seksual memiliki banyak jenis. Ada yang mau bersedia menyebutkannya?"

"_Anal sex, Homosexuality, Cohabitation, Transvestitism, Sadism and Masochistm, _dan _Pedophilia, seonsaengnim_."

"Baiklah, terimakasih Kim Jongin. Kau anak yang pintar. Duduklah kembali."

"_Kamsahamnida, seonsaengnim_," ucap Kim Jongin; Kai sembari kembali duduk.

Siswa yang duduk dibelakang Kai, Chanyeol, mencibir. "_Well_, dalam hal seperti 'ini' sih, Kim Jongin juaranya."

Kai berdecak, membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Saya akan mulai menjelaskan. _Anal sex_; sodomi adalah memasukkan dan memompa penis yang ereksi ke dalam anus (rektum) seseorang untuk kenikmatan seksual."

"_Yehet_." Sahut Oh Sehun, salah seorang siswa menanggapi.

Beberapa murid yang mendengar tanggapan Sehun tersipu, seperti halnya Minseok. Atau beberapa dari mereka menyeringai, Chanyeol salah satunya.

"_Anal sex_ ya..." gumam Tao.

Kris melanjutkan, "_Homosexuality_; homoseksual adalah daya tarik seksual atau kebiasaan seksual dengan jenis kelamin yang sama. _Cohabitation_ adalah hidup bersama dalam hubungan seksual tanpa ikatan pernikahan. _Sadism and Masochistm_ adalah perilaku seksual yang mengandung penyiksaan untuk kenikmatan seksual. _Pedophilia_ adalah kelainan secara fisik orang dewasa atau remaja yang beranjak ke umur dewasa yang mengalami daya tarik seksual; umum atau khusus tertentu kepada anak-anak." Kris menghentikan penjelasannya, memandang seluruh siswanya. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Tao mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Tao?"

"Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku tentang sodomi, Kris _seonsaengnim_?"

Kris sempat tersentak kaget, tapi ia bisa menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap tenang. "Tentu, Huang Zi Tao." Jawabnya.

Tao menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya,setelah sebelumnya ia menyeringai kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Kris merencanakan sesuatu yang benar-benar kotor terhadap siswa yang tengah bertanya padanya itu. Anggap saja ini pengendalian penyimpangan; agar muridnya yang satu ini patuh.

Pengendalian penyimpangan_ ala_ Kris, tentu saja.

"Kurasa dengan praktek akan membuatmu lebih cepat mengerti." Balasnya.

Tao tersentak, berharap dia salah dengar. "Praktek a-"

**TEEEEET TEEEEET TEEEEET**

"Baiklah, cukup sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita kali ini. Saya harap kalian mengerti dan memahami semua materi yang saya sampaikan tadi. Dan untukmu Huang Zi Tao..." Kris menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap kearah Tao.

"Datanglah ke ruang guru sepulang sekolah nanti jika kau ingin mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi," kata Kris sebelum pada akhirnya lenyap dibalik pintu kelas dan digantikan oleh guru mata pelajaran lainnya.

Dan Tao, menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

Tao kini berjalan ke ruangan guru Sosiologinya, Kris, dengan agak gemetar. Ia kan ingin mengerjai Kris, kenapa malah gugup seperti ini?

Ia teringat Sehun yang berbisik padanya saat mengemas tas tadi.

_"Aku beritahu ya Taozi. Bergerak cepat atau bokongmu jadi korban."_

Tak hanya Sehun, Chanyeol juga menambahkan.

_"Kulihat Kris _seonsaengnim_ tipe yang agresif. Kuharap kau tidak bolos dan bisa berjalan dengan baik besok."_

Dan Kai meprovokasi, _"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan tujuan awalmu untuk mengerjai Kris _seonsaengnim_."_

Setidaknya Tao merasa tidak terlalu takut karena ia sudah dibekali oleh Kai salah satu _mainan_nya, vibrator.

**Tok tok**

"Masuk." ucap Kris. Sang pengetuk pintu masuk ke dalam dengan kedua tangan yang berada di ujung kemeja seragam sekolahnya yang sengaja di keluarkan; ia berpura-pura walaupun pada kenyataannya dia gugup. Tao menghampiri meja Kris dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"A-aku minta penjelasan yang tadi, _seonsaengnim_."

Kris menarik tangan muridnya itu, dan dalam sepersekian detik, kini Tao berada di pangkuan Kris. "Penjelasan apa?"

Pipi Tao merona. Posisi ini terlalu intim, entah kenapa Tao mulai merasa takut.

"T-tentang _anal sex, seonsaengnim_." Jawab Tao agak gugup; yang dibuat-buat walau ia gugup juga pada kenyatannya. Kris tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Tao, "Tidak usah gugup, anggap saja aku memberitahumu seperti mengajar di kelas."

Tao mengangguk pelan. Ia tetap bergeming ketika tangan guru Sosiologinya itu mengacak pelan rambut pirangnya.

_Hell ya_, kenapa dia menjadi _innocent _begini? Ia sudah mengalami mimpi basah, bermasturbasi karena hal-hal berbau porno juga pernah.

Kris mendekatkan kedua belah bibirnya ke arah telinga kanan Tao dan berbisik, "Buka celanamu." perintahnya.

Tao tersentak kaget, "M-maaf?"

Kris berdecak pelan tepat di telinga kanan Tao. "Kubilang, buka celanamu." Bisiknya lagi lalu menjilat daun telinga Tao, membuatnya bergidik geli.

'Sial, dia benar-benar melakukan _praktek_nya!'batin Tao kesal, walaupun akhirnya dia menurut dan membuka celananya. Yah, agar kesannya dia itu polos.

"Sudah, _seonsaengnim_."

Kris menatap kaki-kaki jenjang nan kencang milik Tao dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Hanya dengan melihat Tao seperti ini saja dia sudah mulai terangsang.

Tao menunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah hebat karena malu. Biarpun ia nakal begitu, Tao hanya berani telanjang di depan kedua orangtuanya, kalau kau mau tahu.

"Mendekatlah." pinta Kris. Walau agak ragu, Tao mendekat ke arah Kris hingga ia tepat di depan laki-laki yang sedang duduk itu.

Tangan Kris mulai terangkat, ia mengelus paha telanjang Tao, membuatnya mendesah pelan.

"Mengapa kau tidak membuka celana dalammu?"

"Aku malu, _seonsaengnim_." Jawab Tao jujur.

Kris tertawa dalam hati, ia tahu bahwa Tao akan mengerjainya lagi kali ini. Tapi sayang, Kris lebih licik.

Kris menarik Tao hingga remaja laki-laki itu kembali duduk di pangkuan Kris. Lalu guru Sosiologi Tao itu menarik wajah muridnya dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang menuntut.

Kris memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengeksplor mulut Tao dengan lumatan-lumatan agresif penuh nafsu. Kris menggesekkan penisnya dengan penis Tao yang hanya terhalangi oleh kain celana yang mereka pakai. Desahan Tao tenggelam karena Kris dengan gesit memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Tao."Mmhh..."

Lidah Kris dengan lihai membelit lidah Tao. Secara naluriah, lidah Tao ikut lihai membelit lidah Kris sehingga terdengar bunyi kecipak yang nyaring.

Tangan Kris dengan cepat membuka kancing-kancing seragam muridnya itu. Dalam sekali hentak, Tao sudah bertelanjang dada; lebih tepatnya hanya celana dalam tipisnya saja yang menutupi badannya saat ini.

Tao yang sadar bahwa ia sudah hampir telanjang melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kris dan mendorong dada Kris. "_S-seonsaengnim_? Mengapa-"

Kris menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir berlekuk yang tipis milik Tao. Ia mengecup bibir itu kemudian melempar tatapan penuh arti. "Kau ingin tahu kan? Aku sedang mengajarimu."

'Mesum sialan!'

Tao mendorong badan Kris dengan kuat sehingga kepala bagian belakang Kris terantuk kursi. Tao segera berdiri, ia menyadari kalau ia dibuat terjebak oleh Kris. Namun ia kembali ditarik dengan paksa oleh Kris, sehingga badannya mendarat di meja, membuatnya meringis.

"Kenapa? Berniat kabur?"

"Ehm... itu..."

"Kau tahu? Kebanyakan orang yang akan melakukan _sex_ pasti melakukan _foreplay_. Beruntunglah karena aku juga mengajarimu tentang _foreplay._"

Tao terdiam. Skak mat, _darling_.

Kris tersenyum miring, merasa kemenangan ada di tangannya. "Jadi, masih mau belajar tentang _anal sex_, Huang?"

Ia hanya mengangguk. Toh, dia tidak bisa kabur.

Kris menyeringai untuk kesekian kali. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke leher Tao. Menjilat dan menggigit kecil kulit leher Tao yang lembut bagai kulit bayi; faktanya Tao itu suka sekali mandi pakai sabun untuk bayi.

"Ahh~" desahnya. Mulutnya tidak bisa ia kontrol, padahal dia sudah menahan desahannya agar ia tidak kelihatan lemah dan Kris yang lebih mendominasi. Berterima kasihlah pada mulut Kris yang lihai itu, Tao.

Kris menyusuri tubuh Tao dengan bibirnya, disertai tangannya yang bergerak ke arah paha Tao yang kencang.

Bibirnya berhenti pada dada Tao yang menonjol karena hasil _workout_.

"Dadamu berisi juga. Kau seksi sekali Huang~" gumam Kris pelan.

"Ap-akh!" ucapan Tao terhenti ketika Kris dengan keras meremas kedua dada Tao. "Ahh... ahh..."

"_If you moaning, or even whispering, that means you want me to doing all of your body, darling."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan kalem, Kris membuka simpul dasinya. Ia menaruh kedua tangan Tao diatas kepalanya dan mengikatnya dengan dasi. "Aku tak yakin kalau seorang Huang Zitao itu polos. Mustahil, karena teman-temanmu itu mesum."

"Kau mengejek muridmu mesum? Silahkan ambil cermin terdekat dan berkacalah." ejek Zitao.

Kris hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi. Ia menurunkan badannya hingga wajahnya berada di antara selangkangan Tao. "Ini," tunjuk Kris ke arah celana dalamnya yang menggembung. "Ini yang kumaksudkan. Kalau kau itu me-sum." lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek.

Tao mendecih pelan, kenapa ia bisa _tegang_ begini? Harusnya ia yang membuat Kris _begini_, bukan sebaliknya.

Kris mengambil gunting di laci meja kerjanya, lalu mengguntingnya cepat dengan pola acak.

"Astaga! Kau gila ya?!"

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak sabar," Kris menghentikan ucapannya ketika penis Tao yang berdiri berada tepat di wajahnya. "Wow, kau benar-benar mesum."

Pipi Tao bersemu merah ketika Kris melihat 'milik'nya dengan intens. Ia dengan refleks melipat kedua kakinya. "Apa yang kau lihat?!"

"_Nothing_," gumam Kris. Ia kemudian menidurkan Tao di lantai. Ia melepas kedua sepatunya dan duduk kembali di kursinya.

'Kesempatan!' Batin Tao. Namun sayang, Kris dengan sigap menekan perut Tao pelan dengan kaki kirinya; menahan Tao.

"A-a-a. Ingat? Tidak bisa kabur," ucap Kris sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya mengejek. "Terlebih aku menemukan sesuatu di tasmu."

"I-itu..."

"Ya, vibrator." ucap Kris sambil menggoyang-goyangkan alat itu. "Kau sudah merencanakannya, Huang. Betul?"

Kaki Kris bergerak menuju penis Tao yang bebas tanpa terhalang kain apapan. Ia menggesekkan kakinya pelan, membuat Tao mendesah.

"Ahh..."

"Kau benar-benar nakal." Kris menyalakan vibrator itu dan menyetelnya dengan getaran maksimal. "Pantas saja aku sudah mem_blacklist_mu sejak awal. Ternyata kau lebih nakal dari yang kuduga."

Kris duduk di lantai, tepat di selangkangan Tao. Ia mengangkat salah satu kaki muridnya tersebut, kemudian memasukkan vibrator itu kedalam lubang anal Tao.

"AKH! Sakit!" rintihnya. Ia mengutuk Kris yang memasukan benda itu ke dalan analnya tanpa pemanasan ataupun aba-aba.

Kris berdiri lagi. Kali ini kakinya bergerak menggesek penis Tao dengan cepat. Rutukan-rutukan yang dilontarkan Tao sekarang berubah menjadi geraman dan desahan nikmat.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini Huang?" tanya Kris. Ia semakin gencar mengesek penis Tao dengan cepat tanpa ampun.

Tao, dengan dua kenikmatan yang menyerang penis dan lubang analnya, menjawab dengan susah payah, "Aku- ahhh, ermhh... begini karena- ahh! Kau yang menatapkuhh- eungh... dengan penuh nafsu hhh, saat mengajar di kelas kami- Ahhh!"

Tao berhasil mencapai klimaksnya. Penisnya menyemprotkan sperma secara acak. Bahkan ada beberapa yang terkena wajah Kris.

Kris mengambil sperma Tao dengan telunjuknya dan menjilatnya, "_So damn good, _Zitao."

Kini ia menduduki perut Tao yang masih mengatur nafas.

"Bangun! Aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh!" omel Tao. Kris hanya tertawa kecil sambil melucuti pakaiannya. "Lihat? Pakaianku penuh dengan spermamu, Tao. Kau benar-benar nakal."

"Aku jengah kau panggil nakal begitu." balas Tao malas, suaranya dibuat agar tidak mendesah karena vibrator itu masih bergerak disana, di_lubang_nya.

Kris membuka resleting celananya , menurunkan celananya sehingga penisnya yang sudah _tegang_, terbebas. "Wow, desahanmu lumayan juga. Aku sudah _tegang_ begini."

"Waa!"

Kris menarik badan Tao sehingga kini posisinya duduk dengan kepala Tao yang berada di pahanya. Ia menarik rambut Tao sehingga wajah Tao tepat di depan penisnya.

"Kulum." perintah Kris. Tao menggeleng, "Tidak mau."

"Buka mulutmu atau nilai Sosiologimu D." perintah Kris lagi. Mau tak mau, Tao membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan penis Kris ke dalam mulutnya.

Ia terpaksa begini karena Kai pernah bercerita kalau sangat sulit untuk memperbaiki nilai mata pelajaran Kris.

Kris menjambak rambut Tao, menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Lamat-lamat, lidah Tao mulai menjilati penis Kris dengan lihai dan menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Ditambah desahan Tao yang teredam oleh penis Kris, menciptakan getaran menggelitik yang menaikkan libidonya.

"Kau terbawa permainan juga Zitao?" ledek Kris. Tao memutar bola matanya malas. Kali ini ia menggesekkan giginya dengan kulit di kejantanan gurunya itu, membuat Kris menggeram. "Ergh..."

Tao menyeringai, setidaknya ia bisa membuat Kris tersiksa sekarang. Ia menjilat penis Kris pelan, membuat laki-laki itu tidak sabar. "Kau menggodaku hah? Cepat kau selesaikan itu semua!"

Tao menghisap dan menjilat penis Kris lagi. Tidak lama setelahnya Kris mendesah, ia telah klimaks di mulut Tao.

Tao yang tidak siap, mengeluarkan penis Kris dari dalam mulutnya. Sial baginya, karena sperma gurunya itu masih keluar dan menyemprot ke arah wajahnya yang memang masih ada di depan penis Kris.

Kini wajah Tao berlepotan sperma Kris. Kris menyeringai melihatnya, "Satu sama. Tadi kau sudah bermasturbasi hingga kena wajahku kan?"

Kris menidurkan Tao dilantai lalu ia menempatkan dirinya di selangkangan Tao. Ia mengangkat salah satu kaki muridnya itu lalu meletakkannya di bahu, untuk mempermudah pergerakannya.

Ia memasukkan penisnya yang masih berlumur sperma ke dalam lubang Tao. Kris menggeram dan Tao mendesah.

"Nngghhh..."

"Ahh..."

Kris bisa merasakan otot rektum Tao menjepit penisnya dengan kuat, apalagi dengan sensasi hangat yang menyelimuti. Membuat libidonya makin bertambah. Pergerakan vibrator di lubang anal Tao pun membuat sensasi menggelitik menyenangkan di penisnya bagi Kris.

Kris mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam tempo lambat. Membiarkan muridnya itu terbiasa dengan pergerakan penis laki-laki berumur lebih tua 10 tahun darinya itu.

Tao memang merasa perih saat penis Kris yang penuh cairan itu masuk ke dalam lubang analnya, namun semakin lama ia merasa sensasi menggelitik yang belum pernah ia ketahui.

Cairan sisa klimaksnya cukup membantu Kris untuk bergerak lebih cepat di dalam lubang anal Tao. Bahkan ia dapat menyentuh titik kenikmatan jauh di dalam lubang itu.

Semakin cepat Kris menusuk titik kenikmatannya, Tao pun merasa dinding rektumnya mengetat dengan kuat, seakan mencengkram penis Kris di dalam sana.

"Ahhh... eungh..."

"Sempit- hhh sekali, Tao."

"_Yeah, fuck_! Hhh... _deeper_!" Teriak Tao setengah menjerit. Kini penisnya kembali ereksi karena pergerakan Kris di lubang analnya.

Kris terkekeh di sela erangannya. "Kau- ergh... akhirnya terbawa hhh... suasana Huang. _Really_."

"_Shut your mouth up and fuck me more_!" bentak Tao kesal. Segala ketidaksukaannya pada Kris lenyap begitu saja dan terganti oleh hawa nafsu yang membumbung tinggi.

Pergerakan pinggul Kris yang cepat, ditambah permainan tangan guru Sosiologi itu di penisnya, ia bisa klimaks dengan cepat. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan, menikmati pascaklimaksnya. Dengan salah satu tangan yang tidak ia gunakan untuk mengangkat tubuh Tao, Kris mencolek sperma Tao yang berceceran di sekitar perut muridnya itu. Ia menyesapnya, lalu menatap Tao sayu. "Spermamu manis juga."

Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir kurva Tao, lalu menciumnya dalam. Tangannya pun aktif di puting Tao. Lidah mereka pun berkelit lagi, menciptakan suara kecipak yang penuh nafsu.

"Ahhh..." desah Kris. Tao ikut mengerang pelan saat perutnya terasa penuh dan panas. Kris telah klimaks di dalam tubuhnya.

Baru saja Tao ingin berdiri, Kris menindihnya. Nafasnya tidak teratur, mungkin ia kelelahan sehabis klimaks? Laki-laki yang lebih tua menatap yang lebih muda dengan intens.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin lagi," ucap Kris yang masih mengatur nafas. "Tapi aku takut kau akan membenciku."

"Tadinya sih, ya." balas Tao. "Tapi sekarang telah menguap entah kemana."

Keduanya terdiam. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, Kris membuka mulutnya. Cukup untuk membuat Tao terbatuk-terbatuk disertai pipinya yang merona merah.

"Kurasa aku benar-benar tertarik padamu. Kencan?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**First case: Closed!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Omake**_

Kim Joonmyeon, si ketua kelas 1-1 datang ke ruang guru dengan tumpukan tugas di tangannya. Sekarang sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah, makanya ruang guru tampak sepi. Ia membuka ruangan milik Lee _seonsaengnim_, guru fisika; tema dari setumpuk buku yang ia bawa sekarang.

Disebelah ruangan guru fisikanya itu adalah ruangan si guru muda-tampan-menyebalkan pelajaran Sosiologi mereka, Kris Wu. Joonmyeon memang ingin melewatinya begitu saja, tapi hal itu diurungkan karena ia melihat sesuatu dari celah pintu.

Si Huang Zitao, murid yang mengaku sangat membenci pelajaran Sosiologi dan gurunya, tengah berada di pangkuan Kris. 'Mengendarai' penis Kris dengan ekspresi penuh nafsu.

Yang jelas tujuan Joonmyeon sekarang adalah toilet. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia lihat sebelum lari menjauhi ruangan Kris.

Si guru tampan itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

.

.

.

**To be continued!**

**Notes**: Annyeong~ ga nyangka reviewnya bisa nyampe angka 100!

Akhirnya gue update! *ditimpuk* kkaebsong~

sebenernya pas gue ngepost teasernya gue udah mau uas, dan akhirnya gue mikirin uas dulu wkwk. Abis itu gue classmeeting yang selalu pulang sore -_- dan di liburan gue yang 3 minggu ini, gue berusaha untuk fast update. Dan mungkin pas puasa gue akan tetap update. Eh malah gue kena WB sebelum puasa, jadi yah... gue kan gabisa ngetik kalo siang dan gue bukan makhluk nokturnal ._. Dan gue udah masuk sekolah, kfine. Walaupun abis itu libur lagi, yehet! Dan gue ngepostnya tetep aja abis lebaran. udah lama banget pula lebarannya -_-

Buat yang baca Cinderella Man dan Adult Kid, gue mau ngubah ceritanya walau ga berubah jauh banget. Jadi gue hapus, 'kay? Btw, gue bakal nyelesain satu ff baru ke ff yang lain. Boleh kan ya? *puppy eyes*

Dan maaf banget kalo chapter ini kurang hot atau gimana *kibas rambut* masih belum kuat mental~ CHAPTER DEPAN LEBIH WAW *tapi ga janji ._.v*

**Review replies~**

**Q for Question**

**S for Statement**

**A for Answer**

Q: Sequel Bus kapan?

A: lagi diusahakan. Awalnya udah dalam proses pembuatan, dan laptop gue yang ngadat mulu akhirnya menyerah untuk bertahan hidup/?

Q: kelas berapa? Soalnya aku baru belajar bab ini juga loh *-*

A: kelas...? Secret deh X3 yang jelas gue belum punya hak pilih

Q: ini saling berkaitan atau satu chapter satu couple dengan beda alur?

A: berkaitan. Makanya ini ga bisa dimintain untuk bikin couple ini atau couple itu. Urutan yang di teaser itu fix, ga bisa diganggu gugat/?

Q: happy ending or sad ending?

A: mungkin happy ending. Kayaknya ga ada kisah cinta sama sekali*maybe?* liat aja nanti :3

Q: disini yang pedofil BaekYeol? Umur Baekhyun berapa?

A: umur Baekhyun akan dijelaskan di chapter ChanBaek ^^

S: sebenernya agak anu/? baca pedo, soalnya turut prihatin ama anak indonesia yang dipedoin

A: gue aja yang bikin juga agak anu/? kalo di fiksi pedofil banyak peminat, di dunia nyata diperangi. Miris/?

S: aku setuju sama author, EXO OT11 is not my style.

A: Ohorat~

S: jangan kelamaan/update asap/jeung sajabana

A: gue bukan tipe author yang fast update. Gue nulis sesuai mood. Bikin ff itu bukan pekerjaan, tapi hobi. Well, maafin gue untuk hal yang satu itu :')

S: kelihatannya ini rated M ya? Pengen baca tapi masih dibawah umur masa

A: di story propertynya aja ditulis rated M -_- gue aja belum punya hak pilih wk. BACA ITU HAK KALIAN, RESIKO BUKAN GUE YANG NANGGUNG, okay? *capslock jebol*

S: update ff yang lain dong, jangan ngepost yang baru terus

A: abis kalo ga dipost, kan gatau gimana reaksi kalian terhadap ff yang gue publish kan? Ide mumpjng lewat, yowes gue ketik '-'

S: next

A: UDAH LANJUT!

**Thanks to: Nana EXOfficialCouple Fujoshi, sinta. nurbella90, marchtaotao, BabyBuby, kalsowon, exindira, URuRuBaek, krispandataozi, Nyek Nyek, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, dia. Huang91, jessikwang, babyxing, ByunNope, uniquefire, sjhhktht, Kurayami Akuma, NS Yoonji, Jung HaRa, Lussia Archery, chikari, Miracle 1206, Jung Eunhee, rossadilla17, gjonari, orange squishy, PACARONEW, 20Gag, Haru3173, Anonymous, Nedera, HyunRa, yoyoye, Jina. Lee, nana, Sen No Fuyu, Thika Semuel RheoLhyun, taufikunn9, YoonAHeartfilia, lomkristao, Majey Jannah 97, TaoZik, benbenkece, Kornet Sapi, Lilianlee, squalay, B-Lady, kyu7, Hany Kwan, Hiwatari NiwaDarkII, shinshin99SM, donutkim, kim jung chan, eL, mput, yuuu, huang zin, ByeolBaek, Baby's KrisTao, raul. sungsoo12, lulu-shi, baby tao lovers, ismiamaliadininst, berlindia, Kaisoo addicted, Laibel, mian the fujo, alysaexostans, ia, dororo, NaYool, guardian-xing, parkdwarf, desyasaraswati, junghyema, AulChan12, xxox, rinirhm30, sycarp, Kim Jongmi, Maple Fujoshi2309, nnakaisoo, Time To Argha, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, Yoon Hana, Xyln, rara, aldiz. ksh, Starbest, CimollyMolly, Aheyo Kim, nikyunmin, hunlovehan dan para Guest. Dan para sider juga, lain kali review ya ;)** buat para readers yang juga jadi author, mohon bimbingan dan kerjasamanya dalam hal apapun! :)

Thanks buat review kalian yang bikin ngakak! Dan juga buat yang muji ini teaser-yang ga ada apa apanya sama sekali, atau muji gue/apaan, thanks! Ilysm!

See you in next chap! I need your review to learn more and more! Once again, thanks!

**20140718**

**Sign,**

**Alexara**


End file.
